demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuo Kurosawa
Tetsuo Kurosawa is a Japanese-Greek Demigod from Chicago, Illinois. He was born April 26th, 1997. He is 17 years old. Apperance Tetsuo is around 6'3", with rough and somewhat black messy hair, but in a neat way. He has black eyes that sparkle with hidden intent, and wears glasses. His mouth is always in a frown, sometimes a scowl. Tetsuo never wears the Camp Olympus T-Shirt, perferring his own choice of style over the camp's bright colors. Usually, his style would include a blue school uniform, sometimes a jacket and an undershirt with jeans, but occasionally he would wear something from his home country Japan, where he was born. He also has a scarf sometimes around him, colored the same color scheme as his clothes. ? Do you like this look?"]] Personality Tetsuo is calm and collected, along with the very often coldness. He can read people like a book, and is therefore able to judge their characters as such. He has no liking for people who are...less intellectual than he, but a very huge disliking for people who fit that quota and is obvious about it. Tetsuo is a bit of a nerd, with high intellegence and a liking for manga and anime. He often is seen on a computer, or carrying a laptop, and you can hear music playing in Japanese from it. Tetsuo also punishes himself for his mistakes and often pushes himself to the limit. Tetsuo doesn't really give a damn if Camp Olympus falls or rises, as long as he and the very few people he care about are safe. The worst thing you could do is make him angry. He's a patient guy, but when he does get angry... Tetsuo has high tolerance for his girlfriend, Mao Kurubasa, who is the exact opposite of him. History Tetsuo was often alone in his life, his father being a very important businuess man. For most of his childhood, he and his father lived in Japan. When he turned 4, per his father's job, the two moved to Chicago, Illinois. When his father remarried when he was 7, he gained an older brother named Harry. Harry was very cruel to Tetsuo, causing him to gain his cold personality to "idiotic bakas" that make themselves obvious (like Harry). Whenever his father was home, he would try to teach Tetsuo about his Japanese culture. Days before he came to Camp Half-Blood, his scent was picked up by a monster and a Satyr. The Satyr took Tetsuo from his home without a second thought and after a long journey from Chicago to Long Island, involving the deaths of a few mortals, they made it to camp. Though right as they reached the border, a figure came out and addressed Tetsuo as the "Prince of Night" before disappearing. The confused Tetsuo was not instantly claimed, and found his stay in the Hermes cabin to be horrindous, but decided everything was worth it when he was discovered to be a child of Nyx, the only one at the time. Abilites *Darkness Manipulation/ Erbokenisis- The power to control the shadows of the Night and all in it's domain. "The user can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows." Status: Beginner. *Intermediate Swordsmanship- Knows how to handle a sword well enough to defeat intermediate monsters. "Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with good proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cut through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. *Enhanced Intellect- Uses his intellect to analyze any and all opponents. "User has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on various different levels at once and while multitasking. User can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything they have experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc." *High Stamina- Can run for a very long time without stopping. Weaknesses *Light Maipulation- As Light and Dark are natural enemies, it would only make sense that Light could overpower Darkness. When Tetsuo is training to enhance his abilities and it is daytime, the effects of the negative energy of the shadows and the positive energy of the light could greatly harm him. *Low Archery Skill- Can not shoot a bow with good aim; very costly in a battle where melee attacks cannot work. *High Demigod Scent- For the child of a minor god, his scent is very strong. It is on par with the scent of a Ares Camper. *Slow runner- Cannot run very fast. Weapons *Kaikinisshoku- A Japanese Ninjato with a black blade and black handle. Modeled after Ichigo Kurosaki's "Bankai" from Bleach. Given to him by his mother, Nyx. Kaikinisshoku means Solar Eclispe in Japanese. *Hidden Dagger- When ever a sword fails, a dagger works. Trivia *Tetsuo (哲夫) means "Wise Hero" or "Wise Man" in Japanese. Kurosawa ( 黒澤) in Japanese means "Black (Kuro) Swamp (sawa)". It makes sense considering Tetsuo has Enhanced Intellegence and is considered a hero as a Son Of Nyx. *When Tetsuo was younger, he used to refer to himself in third person, as many children in Japan do. Gallery Tetsuo3.jpg Tetsuo1.jpg Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Nyx Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Greek Demigod Category:Males